The Sun Is Mine!
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: Two mafia bosses, one clueless orange haired girl. But which of the two 'no-good's will be able to get the girl? Meanwhile, the Shimon and Vongola Primo bets on the past which now repeats itself. TsunaXKyokoXEnma


**A/N: As I promised in tumblr, here's a TsunaXKyokoXEnma fic! Not sure if it's the first time such a pairing is written about but oh well.** **It's been a while since I last wrote a fic so sorry for grammatical errors and such.**

**Disclaimer: For the nth time...no, I don't own KHR. I'll just go to a corner and keep wishing then. :T**

* * *

The sound of laughter echoed in his ears.

"He's even weaker than I thought!"

The Shimon boss kept still with his face on the ground, clothes tattered and somewhat numb from the beating he'd gotten from the bullies.

"Tch. Loser Enma," The voice faded accompanied by the retreating footsteps of those rough Namimori students who'd always either disturb him or Tsuna. Crimson hues cracked open hesitantly and once he was sure he was alone, the young mafia boss tried to support himself.

"Mew..."

The Shimon boss glanced down at the white kitten, its head popping out of his jacket. Beady maroon eyes staring up at him innocently, its body shivering out of fear and Enma couldn't help but wonder again why he just _had_ to stand up for the little being against those bullies. A sigh escaped his lips as he gently pat the feline's head. It purred happily against his touch and he was relieved that he'd chase the feline's fear away for the moment. He didn't get why those people would want to hurt such a vulnerable animal. Which is why, when one of them kicked its' box—the only home it had—he couldn't help but feel the need to save it.

Maybe he had seen himself in the little animal with eyes reflecting only the feeling of being lost and confused in this horrid world.

Enma shook his head almost immediately as the thought crossed his mind. He picked up the tabby with ease and was met with the same shade of red.

No.

He has his family and friends now, and if this lost feline hadn't found his own place to belong to…

"We need to get you a home…"

He would find one for the little guy.

So lost in thoughts was the auburn haired teen that he flinched when the kitten suddenly licked his cheek where a bruise was starting to form. Enma stared curiously at the tabby tilting its head innocently at him, mewling softly.

Is he…worried about him—

"Are you…alright…?" A soft, melodious voice greeted him and the mafia boss jumped in surprise.

"UWAAH!" Enma screamed and felt the feline slipping from his hands. Being the usual clumsy mafia boss he is, the red head tripped over air and fell back on the hard concrete. All he heard a surprised shriek and as he hissed from the pain, the young mafia boss couldn't help but paled as he heard a relieved sigh before him.

Cats can't talk.

Cats don't sigh.

More importantly, unless they are cursed—which he hope for dear life it isn't—they can't ask people if they are alright!

Compasses-like eyes fell on a stranger before him. The orange haired teen was holding the tabby close to her, hands wrapped around the feline protectively and he figured she must have caught it. The stranger had orange locks which had only brushed against her shoulder yet it adorned her faced. Her expression was filled with pure worry towards him.

Before him were pools of caramel hues, warm, kind and _untainted._

"Umm…are you okay? You were just sitting by the road and I thought something was wrong." The mafia boss felt heat creeping up his cheeks as he realized that he'd stared at her for far longer than he'd supposed to. She tilted her head, wondering where he had seen the shy ginger from. The clueless teen hadn't realized that the distance between them was enough for his mind to short circuit even when the tabby was in between their faces.

It took him a second to realize that an orange haired beauty was actually talking to him.

"I-I-I-I'm fine!" Enma stuttered out as he stood up briskly, not able to handle the redness that was stubbornly creeping up his cheeks. "T-Thank you for your concern."

The feline mewled almost sulkingly and Enma scratched his cheeks in embarrassment. "A-And also for saving the little guy."

Kyoko giggled in return, not noticing maroon eyes lingering on her shyly. "It's alright! Oh, here you go."

The namimori idol handed the animal to the mafia boss and he couldn't help but shake off the thought that their hands brushed. It was just a brief, accidental touch but it was then that he realized the tints of redness had already reached the tip of his ears. Suddenly, he felt light-headed for some reason.

"It's an adorable kitten by the way. Are you keeping it..?" Her soft voice filled the air once again and Enma couldn't help but shifted in his place and find the dull concrete interesting to gaze at.

"M-Maybe….if my family allows it." The mafia boss shivered at the thought of his Glacier Guardian would've thought of all this. Being the strict person she is, he didn't think Adelheid would've agreed to keep the poor kitten. The tabby snuggled against his cheek, and again, he wondered if it knew that his cheek was already bruised.

"H-Hey, it hurts…" A frown crept up her lips as she watched the scene before her.

"Um, I can help you treat your wounds and bruises. My house is only a few blocks away." Kyoko suggested and deep red hues widened in return. Well, it would have been better since Adel would've lectured him and attempt to treat his wounds. Which…only ended up in him looking more like a mummy than an injured person.

"But i-is it alright? I-I mean, we've just met and all." Enma muttered. Though, he'd preferred anything than listening to Adel's lecture about standing up to those bullies and whatnot. The mafia boss blinked when he saw a hand stretched out to him, she had a warm smile tugging on her lips.

"I'm Kyoko Sasagawa, nice to meet you!" She chirped and the red head found himself unconsciously holding the feline closer to him as he hesitantly took her hand.

"K-Kozato Enma. It's nice to meet you too, S-Sasagawa-san." The shimon boss replied with an almost inaudible tone.

"Umm…Kozatto-san?" Kyoko tried to say his name but it sounded so Italian for some reason. The Simon boss had to stifle a chuckle as he grinned.

"I guess Enma is fine. That's if it's okay with you, of course." Kyoko nodded her head. "You can just call me Kyoko then!"

The Simon Decimo felt a light blush on his cheeks but agreed anyway. Amber hues soften in return as she beamed and again, maroon eyes only reflected the beautiful teen as she truly is.

"To me…a person who protects a kitten is kind-hearted so I have no reason to be suspicious of you, Enma-kun."

He looked away, it was the first time someone had complimented him and he felt genuinely…happy.

Like a lost kitten, he followed her and though he was just a few steps before him, he tried not to glance for everytime she caught him staring, she'd flash that soft smile of hers in return. He couldn't take the effect her foreign yet gentle gesture had on him.

Out of all the people who looked down at him and avoided him, she came up to him and he knew she was sincere. It was something which attracted him, it seems. Her innocence was light to his life tangled in the mafia world, or in fact, anyone who would've been involved in the mafia, he supposed. The ginger haired teen shook his head.

He'd only met her a good few minutes ago. It was too short a time to judge a person.

"K-Kyoko-san?" Enma called out her name hesitantly and she tilted her head back to give him her attention. "Hmm?"

"That is…" The Simon Decimo looked away, unsure of how to phrase his question as he wanted to be wary of the girl he'd just met. "Why are you really helping a stranger like me…?"

His voice was barely above a whisper. In truth, he expected a reply close to the feeling of pity towards his state but instead, she'd faced him with a gentle smile as if he was already regarded as a dear friend to her.

"You…reminded me of a friend of mine and a family I wish to protect." Kyoko whispered but he couldn't help but notice how her voice was laced with sadness. Perhaps…she is the same as him. He wanted to protect his family too, if only he could be stronger and defend them from the cruelty of the mafia world they're involved in.

"J-Just be there for them and smile!" He replied, louder than he intended but he felt the need to get his thoughts across to the orange head who looked back at him in surprise. "You can still protect them as long as you cheer and continue to support them. I-It….might just be the greatest strength you can give to your family."

Actually, he wished he could smile like her too or assure his family that he'll protect them like Tsuna-kun always does. Maybe then, he will be able to be a good and dependable boss for his famiglia…

"You're really kind, Enma-kun." He didn't know smiles could be contagious. He wondered how long it's been since he was able to grin so genuinely but the light giggled that escaped from her lips made him warm and at peace…

It was peaceful days such as this, spending a day with someone untainted by the mafia world, that put him at ease.

He was sure his friends would feel the same, especially—

"Kyoko-chan...?" Suddenly, a voice came from the door behind the orange head.

The Simon boss blinked as he felt that he recognize that voice…

"Ah, I'm sorry!" The orang haired teen flustered as she turned to the voice. "I was sure onii-chan would be around here but it looks like he isn't back yet…"

"It's alright, Kyoko-chan. But...how were you talking to?" Now it was bothering him. The guy who'd just popped out of her house seemed to care for her very much.

Whoever it was, that guy must be close to Kyoko Sasagawa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..A-And also because he sounds like someone he knew, of course!

Curiosity beat the young mafia boss as he tried to glance past the orange haired lady but Kyoko stepped to the side first.

"Let me introduce you to him." Kyoko chirped happily, she was sure they'd be friends in no time!

Blink.

Blink.

Both mafia bosses had to rub their eyes before their eyes widen, both crimson and chocolate browns.

"E-Enma?!/T-Tsuna!" The two Mafiosi uttered in unison, leaving the dense orange head staring back and forth between the two who was currently gawking and at a loss for words. The brunette had a cut on his cheek and a few bruises here and there, probably from his training with the Spartan tutor he'd always told him about. However, both no-goods were thinking of the same thing.

'Why…Why is he here?!'

"Huh? You two know each other? Enma-kun? Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko tilted her head, wondering how the two knew each other.

Tsuna seemed to snap out of it first as he scratched his cheek sheepishly, "W-Well…y-yeah. We're friends….good friends."

"That's great then, it's such a coincidence, don't you think?" The orange haired teen smiled brightly at the two guys who were still having thousands of questions floating in their minds.

"Gao~" Natsu peeked from behind his master's leg, only to meet with a kitten's maroon eyes. Both feline locked their gaze and as the box weapon watched the newbie warningly, he stood proudly on all fours before the orange haired teen.

"Natsu-chan?" Kyoko wondered why the usually calm box weapon was defensive all of a sudden. Enma raised a brow and stared questioningly at the Vongola boss for his box weapon's behaviour. Box weapons are predisposed to be influenced by the user's mood and Tsuna flinched as he understood what his friend meant with his look.

"N-No! I-It's just—N-Natsu!" The brunette called but the box weapon stood unmoving as glowing amber eyes were fixed on the other feline and its master. It wasn't being aggressive or threatening them.

Just…as a warning…

As if on instinct to the miniature lion's look, the tabby hissed sharply.

"H-Hey!" Enma chided but the kitten managed to squeeze out of its saviour's arm and all hell broke loose. Natsu squeaked and ran into the house on instinct while the tabby chased on its tail. Soon, a series of hisses, growls and sounds of stuff breaking could be heard.

"….."

The three teens could only stare as the two felines were suddenly at each other's throat.

"D-Don't worry, they'll get along soon, n-ne?" Kyoko voiced out awkwardly as she shifted in her place. However, the two Mafiosi seemed to have a silent conversation of their own as they tried to piece out their feline's sudden change in behaviour.

Enma knew the kitten he'd picked up was loving and kind…

Tsuna always believed that his box weapon had always been calm and followed its instincts…

Kyoko squeaked as she suddenly heard the sound of the cooking pot, indicating that it's already boiled.

"Ah, e-excuse me. Enma-kun, Tsuna-kun, please come in and take a seat first. I'll treat to both of your wounds soon." Kyoko merely said before she hurried off into the kitchen.

"Y-Yes"

Both mafia boss answered in unison which started yet another curious glance at each other's way.

* * *

Silence ensued as the two shifted in their place uncomfortably on the sofa just across each other's with their pets(if you could call them that) on their laps. Compasses eyes glued on the brunette who was having his hand bandaged by the orange haired teen. He stared at the other mafia boss, silent and blank. Tsuna coughed as he averted his eyes deliberately to anywhere than suspicious crimson orbs.

"…There!" Kyoko cheered as she looked at her work before she shifted in her place, wondering if she should say it. "Tsuna-kun, I've been meaning to say this but…umm.."

"W-What is it, K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna stuttered nervously.

"Thank you…for coming here whenever you need someone to treat your wounds. I'm happy...because I am able to help you…" A bitter smile tugged on her lips as the words came out in a whisper.

"Kyoko-chan." He called, a disapproving frown on his features. "Knowing that we are involved in the mafia is hard but…I've always been grateful that you're willing to stand by my side and support us the best you can. Not everyone can do just that, but you did and...you still do."

The orange haired teen felt a light blush on her cheeks but it wasn't long before a light giggle escaped her lips. "You say almost the same thing as what Enma-kun told me."

Tsuna was surprised and left his mouth hanging as he watch his crush sat up and excuse herself to tend to the other mafia boss.

Then it was the brunette's turn to stare suspiciously at the red head who smiled shyly and chuckled with his crush.

* * *

It had only been a few moments since she left to prepare dinner and already, the silence that reigned in the room was thick with curiosity and…is this…suspicion….?

"Tsuna, you seem…_close_…with Sasagawa-san." The red haired mafioso finally muttered out, his sight set on the sulking tabby on his lap.

"You seem to….hit it off pretty well for your first meeting too….Enma." Tsuna said as he coughed lightly to his fist, desperately trying to avoid looking at the other mafioso as he scratched Natsu's ear in hope that it'll calm down soon. However, the two had the same thoughts:

It's just a coincidence.

They couldn't have liked the same girl.

Not ever.

….Right?

"Kyoko-san, she…is a nice girl…" The Simon boss tried to start a conversation but as if on cue, he was interrupted by the box weapon which looked straight at him, piercing him with its glowing orange orbs. Meanwhile, the brunette tried to sort out his thoughts in hope that it will help calm his box weapon too whose feelings reflected his.

He is not jealous that the two walked home together.

He is not envious of how Kyoko seemed to accept him so easily and kindly even though he himself had an utterly embarrassing start with her.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a reasonable man who is not bother at all that they have both already called each other by their first names…or that she invited him to her home at their first meeting.

Yep. Not at all bothered—

"She _is_…I've known her for almost a year now."

The words came out casually but the neo vongola primo froze as he realized the lack of response from his friend.

Well…he definitely did _not _mean for his words to sound like that.

Tsuna gave an awkward laugh as he took the cup on tea on the table and sipped on it, hoping to sort his thoughts out. But instead, the Simon boss gave a small smile as he pat the kitten with sharp, maroon eyes set on the lion cub and his master.

"Tsuna." The Simon boss started as he glance at the other mafia boss.

"…I think." Enma shifted. "..I like her."

"—PFFT!"

The sky guardian coughed on his drink, making a dying sound as he choked and gasped. Meanwhile, Enma watched at his friend's reaction which had pretty much sum up everything.

Tsuna had a crush on Kyoko Sasagawa.

And from the look of it, a long-time and sincere crush indeed.

"Gao!" The box weapon gave a low growl, making the vongola boss panicked as he held the feline closer to him. "N-Natsu!"

"S-So…you too?" His words lingered in the air as the vongola boss shifted before finally nodded in return. The two teens took another sip of the warm tea, tasting the sweetness of it and how warm and calming it is—

"This isn't going to affect our alliance, is it?" Enma asked once again and Tsuna couldn't help but choke for words to say in return.

"W-Well, I heard that Primo and Cozart Shimon liked the same girl too at their time...but they're still friends..." Tsuna said tried not to make a big deal out of all this. It's okay, nothing is going to change…

Well, he _wished._

"Who…did their crush marry in the end...?" The Kozart Decimo muttered curiously, not knowing that he'd just dropped a bombshell in the conversation.

Tsuna stopped on his tracks, the question leaving them no hope to ever sort this out, or at least…in a peaceful way.

"Umm..." The brunette scratched the back of his head, a gesture he'd always done when he's nervous.

Enma raised a brow.

As if on cue, Kyoko popped in the room, smiling at the two friends. "Can one of you help me take the dishes out on the table if you don't mind? It's hard to reach the top shelf."

Almost immediately, Tsuna got up on his feet, as if trying to avoid his question but Enma used a little of his flame and the neo vongola primo found his face falling flat on the ground from the gravity.

"It was Vongola Primo wasn't it?!"

The Shimon boss accused.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! And using flames is cheating…!"

The Vongola boss denied.

"It's not since it's only enough to get you glued to the ground!" Enma said as he rushed for the doors. However, Tsuna managed to move a hand, though it was heavier than he thought, he was able grab on one of the Shimon Decimo's leg, which…made it his turn to fall flat on the ground now. He groaned from the pain, but heard the other mafia boss struggling to his feet.

"I'm…just…going to help Kyoko-chan!" The brunette hissed.

"Guh…" The red haired teen groaned as he could feel the bruise hurting. His gaze landed on the tabby cat he'd just saved. "…Go!"

The fierce kitten jumped from the sofa gracefully…and landed on the brunette's face.

"MEOWR!" The tabby bare its claws and started to slash on the shocked mafioso's features.

"HIEEEEE! G-Get it off! Get it off me! I CAN'T SEE!" The dame boss shrieked as he ran in circles and finally down on his knees, wanting the weird cat (hopefully, not a rabies case) off his face.

"Primo already married their crush so it's only fair that I have a chance with Kyoko-san!" Enma screamed in panic, much like a battle cry but yelped when he felt something soft tripped his leg as if on purpose.

"Gao!" Natsu growled proudly as he had managed to slow the Simon boss down. Meanwhile, he too, had some business with the thieving kitten. His master had finally gotten the cat off of his face, choking his life out as he swore he had breathed in some fur. There were also obvious scratch marks on his face. Unfortunately, he had underestimated that (freak of a) kitten which was still stubbornly clinging on his back.

"That was a long time ago! I like her first!" Tsuna said as he crawled on the cold floor.

He was close.

So close to the door…

**BAM!**

Tsuna twitched as the hardwood of the door hit him straight on his face without mercy. There stood Yamamoto, who had come over to discuss family related matters with Ryohei and his boss…who was apparently half-dead on his feet with a creepy cat stuck on his back and the red-haired guy who looked like he'd just walked through hell and fire altogether.

"...Was I interrupting something?" The happy-go-lucky guardian chuckled. "Or is this a game?"

"T-Thank you, Yamamoto-san." Enma thanked the baseball lover politely before he dashed to the kitchen. Meanwhile, ignoring Tsuna's ear splitting scream.

"ENMA!" Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs.

But hearing his crush's voice, asking the Shimon boss where he was and him excusing Tsuna out from helping _his _crush…

"I...I''M CALLING OFF OUR FAMILY ALLIANCE!"

* * *

**Omake**

When the Vongola and Shimon ring combined in order to defeat daemon spade, a space was created, allowing the founder of both families to meet each other in the space of their rings. However, the guardians of both families shivered as they felt the temperature around them seemed to drop…all thanks to the two mafia bosses before them, watching their current successors struggling to get the orange haired girl's favour.

"So it has come to this…" The Simon boss spoke, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

"Somewhat or another, it is as if the past is repeating itself, no?" The Vongola Primo chuckled, the same smile on his lips.

The red haired boss twitched.

"Giotto, my _friend…._can you not see how Kyoko Sasagawa had smiled so kindly to our Enma?"

"Oh? But it was me who married _my _wife, Kozato. Surely my successor would be as competent in winning the lady's heart."

'….Sawada Tsunayoshi, I believe you can clear the Vongola sins—more importantly, _getting the GIRL and proving to that stubbornredhaired friend of mine that he lost!—…_.and of course...taking care of the famiglia.'

"Hm. Miracles don't happen twice, my dear friend."

'Enma, the future of the Simon famiglia—_more importantly, teaching those damnedstuckup Vongolas a lesson!—.._lies in you, my successor…'

"We will see….Simon." The first Vongola spoke as he planned out some ways to get her and his successor together.

"Vongola…."

Two cunning minds, the minds of legendary and successful mafia bosses, were already starting to plot various methods to ensure that their family will prosper…

.

.

.

.

.

Or more importantly, for their successor to prove the other **wrong**!

* * *

**A/N: Since Enma happened to be feeding a bunch of kitties in khr, I just felt the need to add the oc cat. x) Anyway, hope the fic is okay and hope you enjoyed it! **

**Reviews would be nice? :)**


End file.
